Wpadka
by Pastisz
Summary: Crack fic, z zaskakującym zakończeniem, dla ludzi lubiących się pośmiać z ulubionych bohaterów. Thorki (uwielbiam to słowo), ze Starkiem i Bannerem w tle. Proponuje przed lekturą pójść za śladem Starka i wygooglać dwa terminy (co jest lepsze od wgapiania :3) : Sleipnir i Lady Loki


- Jestem w ciąży - oznajmił Loki, a w zasadzie oznajmiła, wbijając w Thora spojrzenie oczu, których koloru nigdy nie umiał określić jednoznacznie. Teraz wydawały się zielone we wręcz jadowity sposób. To pewnie kwestia światła.

- Co? - odpowiedział zdezorientowany bóg gromów.

Zresztą, bądźmy szczerzy, kto z nas zareagowałby elokwentnie słysząc takie stwierdzenie w ustach swojego brata? Nawet jeśli umie on magicznie zmieniać swoją płeć. Z drugiej jednak strony, po tej historii z koniem, Thor był w stanie uwierzyć we wszystko.

- Czemu mi to mówisz? - zapytał, przeczuwając zbliżającą się burzę. Bo Loki, od kiedy wrócili z Nowego Jorku, nie odzywał się do niego, jeśli naprawdę nie miał ku temu ważnego powodu.

- Bo jestem w ciąży z tobą!

Gromowładny zbaraniał. Sądząc z wyrazów twarzy dwójki towarzyszących Lady Loki strażników, oni również.

- To... to nonsens! - Thor cofnął się, unosząc dłonie, jakby odżegnywał się od brata. - Kiedy? Jak?!

- W dniu, kiedy zakończono odbudowę bifrostu. Chyba nie myślałeś, że poważna pani naukowiec wyraziłaby swoją tęsknotę w aż tak widowiskowy sposób?

Thor zamrugał i pokrył się rumieńcem.

- Ale... - szepnął jeszcze, cały czas się cofając. - Przecież... przecież jesteś cały czas pod strażą... twoją moc ograniczono...

- Ograniczono, nie odebrano - Kształtne, pełne wargi rozciągnęły się w psotnym uśmiechu, kusząc głęboką czerwienią pomadki. - Powinieneś się cieszyć. Będziesz ojcem.

- Nie... - powtórzył Thor nieprzytomnym głosem, jak człowiek uwięziony we wnętrzu sennego koszmaru. - Nie! - krzyknął mocniej.

Nie był w stanie tego słuchać. Odwrócił się i rzucił biegiem przed siebie, odprowadzony przez perlisty kobiecy śmiech.

xxx

Stark był najbardziej oczywistym wyborem. W zasadzie jedynym z Avangers, którego syn Odyna umiał znaleźć bez pomocy S.H.I.E. . Dlatego, kiedy tylko ochłonął na tyle, by móc prowadzić logiczne ciągi myślowe na poziomie średnio zaawansowanym, udał się wprost do Tonnego. Ten nie wydawał się być tym specjalnie uradowany. Widząc jednak pobladłe oblicze Asgardczyka, postanowił go wprost nie prowokować.

- W sumie to nie lubiłem tego okna. Mam z nim złe wspomnienia - zauważył zamiast przywitania. - Drinka?

- Okno? - Thor obejrzał się za siebie i popatrzył na wybitą szybę jakby dopiero dowiedział się o jej istnieniu.

- Nie, serio, nic się nie stało - Stark podszedł i strzepnął szklane odłamki z jego naramiennika, wkładając w rękę Asgardczyka szklankę rumu z colą.

Władca błyskawic popatrzył na nią jakoś tak bez wyrazu.

- Thor?

- Loki jest w ciąży...

Po raz pierwszy odkąd się spotkali, geniusz, miliarder, filantrop i playboy nie wyglądał inteligentniej od swojego złotowłosego rozmówcy.

- ... ze mną - dodał Thor martwym głosem.

Stark, nawet mocno zszokowany, wiedział, że żarty w tym stylu nie są domeną boga piorunów.

- Będziemy potrzebować tego więcej - stwierdził tylko, uderzając palcem w trzymaną przez gromowładnego szklankę i bez dalszych wyjaśnień kierując się do barku. - Jarvis! Nie ma mnie dla nikogo!

xxx

- Jesteś pewien, że to był on? - po raz setny już, odkąd zamelinowali się w garażu z kilkoma butelkami osiemdziesięciowoltowego rumu, zapytał Tony.

Thor po raz setny nie znalazł dość argumentów, żeby zaprzeczyć. Rozparty na tylnym siedzeniu kabrioletu, obserwował oczy swojego rozmówcy w tylnym lusterku, szukając w nich zrozumienia i pociechy. Do Tony'ego to wszystko raczej nie przemawiało, ale naprawdę się starał.

Ta cała historia utwierdzała go w kiepskim zdaniu, jakie miał na temat Asgardu. Oczywiście rozumiał, że Loki był członkiem rodziny królewskiej i nie wypadało go zabijać, ale już takie wrzucenie do lochu na resztę wieczności brzmiało naprawdę całkiem rozsądnie! Tym czasem wszystko wskazywało na to, że jedyna faktyczna zmiana nastąpiła w nazewnictwie. Z księcia stał się jeńcem. Odebrano mu również prawo do swobodnego poruszania się bez nadzoru straży i ograniczono moc - ale, na litość boską!

- Tony... co ja mam teraz zrobić? - zapytał niemal płaczliwie Thor.

Stark musiał opróżnić do połowy dość mocnego drinka, by powiedzieć o jedynym rozwiązaniu, jakie jego umysł zdołał znaleźć dla tego problemu.

- Ożeń się z nią... z nim. Nieważne - oznajmił, patrząc w lusterku na swojego rozmówcę, który, jeśli zdążył się, choć minimalnie upić, właśnie wytrzeźwiał z powrotem.

- CO!?

- Wiem, wiem jak to brzmi! - zapewnił Stark. - Ale posłuchaj - dodał, odwracając się do tylnego siedzenia. - On jest synem Laufeya, tak? A Laufey nie żyje... czyli, jeśli dobrze rozumiem, Loki jest dziedzicem i prawowitym królem Jotunhaimu. W normalnych warunkach byłoby to idiotyczne, ale skoro już się stało, to czemu tego nie wykorzystać? Wasz związek mógłby być pretekstem do unii personalnej między od dawna zwaśnionymi światami.

- Jotunowie już zapewne znaleźli innego władcę...

- Wpuście tam Lokiego na dwa tygodnie, oczywiście już po porodzie, a założę się o Jarvisa, że znajdzie drogę do tronu - Tony dopił drinka i odstawił go na usłużnie podawaną przez hydrauliczne ramię robota tackę, biorąc w zamian następnego. - Naprawdę, nie znam lepszej metody, żebyś wyszedł z tego z twarzą.

Thor westchnął głęboko, patrząc jak Stark odwraca się z powrotem, unikając jego spojrzenia.

- Ale to mój brat - zauważył cicho, po czym, idąc za przykładem kompana, również się napił.

- Adoptowany... co twój ojciec, zdaje się, anulował - przypomniał miliarder z nutami doskonale udawanego spokoju.

Gromowładny utopił spojrzenie w szklance z rumem, po czym stwierdził, że chyba nie zdoła zaakceptować tego pomysłu na trzeźwo.

xxx

Obudzili się w jakichś krzakach. Tony niejasno pamiętał, że chyba się pobili. Miał na sobie zbroję IronMana i, mimo przekonania o niezawodności zastosowanych w niej systemów filtracji, odnosił wrażenie, że czuje zapach wymiocin. Otworzył maskę. Thor leżał kawałek dalej, z amerykańską flagą zamiast peleryny i ręką dalej na rękojeści młota. W pamięci Starka pojawiła się wizja ich obu, rzucających się na coś wielkiego i zielonego z okrzykiem "za Asgard".

- Hulk? - zapytał z pewną obawą, rozglądając się.

- Nie, jestem tylko ja - odpowiedział ze swoim spokojem doktor Banner, ubrany w finezyjne strzępy fioletowych spodni i wyraźnie zdrowo przemarznięty. - A szkoda, bo inaczej zaniósłbym was do jakiegoś hotelu.

IronMan podniósł się do siadu. Od strony gromowładnego doleciał nieartykułowany jęk.

- Co to w ogóle była za impreza? - Banner rzucił Starkowi butelkę kefiru.

- Wieczór kawalerski Thora.

xxx

I wreszcie nadszedł dzień, który wydawał się Thorowi zdecydowanie bardziej przerażający od nawet najczarniejszych wizji Ragnaroku. Pora rozmowy z ojcem. Przynajmniej nie musiał wyjaśniać wszystkiego od początku - przez czas jego pobytu w Mitgardzie Loki postarał się, by wiadomość obiegła całe królestwo.

Wcześniej z Tonym i Bannerem starannie przygotowywał swoją argumentację i ćwiczył ją do momentu, w którym znał cały najeżony trudnymi słowami wywód dwójki geniuszy na pamięć. Mimo to żałował, że jednak sobie tego nie zapisał.

Przynajmniej Odyn wykazał tyle litości i zrozumienia, że mogli odbyć tę rozmowę bez świadków. Nawet bez matki. Wciąż nie był pewien, czy będzie umiał spojrzeć jej w oczy.

- Wiesz, że prawdopodobnie Loki tego właśnie chce - odpowiedział spokojnie wszechojciec po wysłuchaniu długiego, pełnego zająknięć wywodu.

Thor opuścił głowę. Policzki piekły go niemiłosiernie. Nigdy jeszcze nie przeżył tak wielkiego upokorzenia na próżno!

- Dziecko powinno mieć ojca - powiedział, wobec porażki w argumentacji politycznej, uciekając się do własnych odczuć. - Spróbuję... spróbuję zmienić Lokiego. Przeraża mnie to, nigdy nie chciałem by łączyły nas tego typu więzi, ale jestem za to odpowiedzialny!

Odyn uśmiechnął się.

- Teraz mówisz jak mój syn - zauważył, a Thor słysząc już cieplejsze nuty w jego głosie, poczuł, jak spada mu kamień z serca.

- Długo rozmyślałem nad tą sytuacją. I chyba faktycznie jest to jedyna możliwość, byś zachował swój honor.

xxx

Gdy szedł do komnaty, w której Loki odbywał swój areszt domowy, był niemal szczęśliwy. Wszystko zostało już postanowione, rozpoczęły się przygotowania do ślubu... pal sześć, kto jest panną młodą, najważniejsze że to będzie jego dziecko! Ta myśl dotarła do niego, gdy opuścił komnaty ojca: za nieco ponad pół roku Asgard zyska nowego wspaniałego wojownika! Albo wojowniczkę. W najgorszym wypadku maga, po matce.

Otworzył drzwi zamaszyście, od razu chcąc pochwalić się swoim negocjacyjnym sukcesem:

- Loki, ojciec wyraził zgodę! Pobieramy się w przyszłym tygodniu! - obwieścił z szerokim uśmiechem, który zaraz spełznął mu z twarzy, pod wpływem spojrzenia szaroniebieskich oczu.

Oczu, które zdecydowanie należały do mężczyzny.

- Loki...

- Wiesz... żartowałem - bóg kłamstwa wypowiadając te słowa już wiedział, co stanie się chwilę później.

Lecz nawet w chwili, kiedy wśród elektrycznych wyładowań Miolnir spotkał się z jego twarzą, uważał, że było warto.


End file.
